


A Need for Comfort

by Cena316AA



Category: James McAvoy - Fandom, Marvel, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Celebrities, Fassavoy, M/M, McBender, McFassy, My First Smut, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cena316AA/pseuds/Cena316AA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James helps comfort Michael after a traumatic situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Need for Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic on here, and my first smut ever. I've never written smut before, so I'd welcome any advice that'll help me out in future works. Thank you!

“So your bromance--”  
“Romance.” James McAvoy interrupted the interviewer.  
“Your ‘romance’ has become extremely popular among your fans.”  
“Yes,” James said as Michael Fassbender nodded in agreement.  
“Do all the fanart and fanfictions make you guys, I don’t know, feel uncomfortable?”

  


The two men were in the back of a taxi cab heading to their hotel. The buildings of Los Angeles reached toward the cloudless sky. Michael undid an extra button on his shirt revealing the uppermost part of his sweaty chest. Even with the air conditioner on, he could still feel the summer heat penetrating his Irish-German body. He had underestimated the California sun, and, at nearly 5 pm, it shone as bright as ever.

“It’s too fucking hot. I don’t know how you stand wearing the entire suit.” 

James started taking off his suit jacket. “Maybe if I had a body like yours I wouldn’t,” he said teasingly. He licked his bottom lip as his eyes traveled down Michael’s chest.

Michael gave him his big, toothy grin. “Fuck off.” He tilted his head back onto the seat’s headrest and closed his eyes.

The rest of the twenty-minute taxi ride was filled with only the sounds of passing cars and impatient honking. 

  


Paparazzi and dedicated fans were already waiting for the pair when they arrived at the hotel. Their location had been leaked by a popular gossip site when one of their cameramen caught them exiting the hotel.

Michael bowed his head and ignored the flashing lights. James, on the other hand, politely refused their questions and excused himself from the media frenzy.  


They were almost at the door when a reporter intercepted them.

“Michael is it true that you and Alic--”

Michael pushed away the microphone the man had shoved in his face, nearly hitting him in the process.

James noticed the Irishman’s clenched fist and grabbed on to his arm.

“Listen,” he told the reporter, “we’re in a bit of a rush, so we’re just going to go by. Thank you.” He pulled Michael next to him, evaded the rest of the paparazzi by dashing through the hotel doors, and made their way to the elevator.

“Crazy, huh.” Once they were inside, James pressed the button marked with the number six. He turned around and saw Michael leaning against the back wall. “You okay?”

“Yeah, fine.” He waved his hand as if to swat the question away. The number two above the elevator doors lit up.

“Okay.” The number three lit up.

The numbers four and five lit up without anybody interrupting the silence.

“Only thing I don’t like about this fucking job. Fucking hate paparazzi.” The elevator dinged as the number six lit up.

“Tell me about it,” James said as the doors parted.

Since their rooms were next to each other, as they usually were, the two men headed down the hall together, separating only when James reached the door marked 67.

James grabbed the doorknob and inserted the key. He was heading into the room when he snapped his fingers as he remembered something. He stuck his head out, and Michael turned to see the Scottishman’s head poking through the doorway.

“We’re still up for later?” James asked Michael, already knowing the answer. 

“Yeah. Of course.” Michael dug into his right pocket and took out the key to his own room.

“Okay then. See you tonight.”

“Sure.” Michael unlocked his door and stepped in.

  


Michael let out a long groan as he laid down on the bed. With four different interviews, the day had felt longer than it actually was. His muscles ached from the tiredness that overcame him.

The cool breeze from the air conditioner ruffled through his nearly naked body. The heat was too much for a man from a country that knows no dry weather, so he had stripped off his outer clothing as soon as he entered the bedroom. His pants and shirt laid ruffled on the floor. His right shoe was beside the bed while his left one was by the doorway. His socks laid at the foot of the bed.

“I’ll clean that up later,” he said. The cool inside breeze relaxed his tense muscles, and he closed his eyes to this feeling.

He was nearly falling into a state of sleep when his eyes abruptly opened, and his senses became sharp.

Something had awoken him.

_But what?_

The distant thud answered his question.

Michael got out of his bed and headed to the living room area of his hotel room. Everything looked fine except--

The lampshade on one of the decorative lamps was lopsided. Was it that way when he had come in?

_No_

His German side made him a sort of perfectionist. Even the clothes currently sprawled on the bedroom floor was unusual for him; however, his tiredness had overtaken his perfectionism that time. But now, he was no longer tired. He was alert. “Who’s here?!” He called out. “James?” He walked around the living room but saw it empty. He made his way to the kitchen. “James, if this is you trying to get back at me for what Jen and I did to you, then you got me.”

_No answer_

Michael cursed under his breath. He realized he had had his fists clenched tightly. He unclenched them and felt the soreness of his knuckles. “They probably left.” He turned back toward the room and--

A small woman with jet black hair stood blocking his path.

“Who--” He was going to ask her who she was, but the blow to the back of his head knocked him unconscious, enveloping him in darkness.

  


Color returned to his sight. He groaned and blinked a few times, trying to figure out what had transpired.

Once his eyes finally adjusted he saw two women each on either side of him. He remembered feeling a blow to the back of his head, and his anger kicked in. He made a move to lunge at them, but was held back by--

 _Rope?_

His wrists were tied up. Not just his wrists. His ankles, too. Realization dawned on him, and he observed his situation. He was on the bed. His wrists were tied up to the bedrest and his ankles to the foot of the bed. He was sprawled out in an X formation in the middle of the bed with the two women kneeling on the bed on both his left and right sides.

“What the fuck?”

“It’s actually him.”

Michael turned to his right, toward the voice. It was the woman he had seen before he had been knocked unconscious.

“Yep. Told you.”

He turned to his left. He hadn’t seen this woman before.

_She’s probably the one that knocked me out_

This woman was taller and had blonde hair. Her blue eyes and fair skin contrasted the darker skin and big, brown eyes of the shorter woman.

“What the fuck?” he repeated.

The blonde woman turned to her partner and then focused her attention back to him. “We’re your biggest fans, Fassy. And well…”

“We just wanted to meet you!” the shorter woman blurted out.

“What?” Michael scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. “Who are you?”

“Sorry, Fassy,” the blonde woman said, “we can’t tell you for security reasons. But…”

Michael let out a gasp as she placed her hand on his chest.

“Maybe we can work out,” she traced his chest with her index finger as she spoke, “something…”

“Stop…” Michael hissed.

She moved her hand down Michael’s abdomen. His breathing grew rapid, and he was now aware of how naked he was. He regretted not clothing himself before he went to examine the noise, but he had been too engrossed in the mystery to do so.

The shorter woman hadn’t moved from her spot. She just observed as the other woman’s hand reached the red elastic of his trunks.

“Shit!” Michael tried to squirm away but the ropes burned into his wrists and ankles.

She pulled on the elastic and--

“Stop!”

“What?!” the blonde woman snarled at the shorter one.

“I think that’s enough. We just wanted to see him, right? That’s why we hid here. To SEE him. Maybe talk to him.”

The blonde woman stood up and walked to the other woman. She stood next to her, her glare unwavering.

“Talk to him? Really? Is that what you thought we were actually going to do?”

The shorter woman started rubbing her left arm and brought her gaze down to the floor. “Well, yeah. I thought--”

“You thought the rope we bought, and the baseball bat were just to TALK to him?”

The shorter woman said nothing.

“What about the condoms? Huh?” The blonde woman was now nose to nose with the shorter one. Michael thought she would strike her partner at any moment.

“I didn’t think you were actually going to do this.” The shorter woman lifted her gaze and stared into her partner’s eyes. “I can’t do this. I will not do this!” With that, the shorter woman shoved her ex-partner out of her way and headed out the door. She looked over her shoulder and mouthed “sorry” to Michael before walking out.

“Hey! Wait!” Michael shouted after her, but she was already gone.

“Now, I guess it’s just you and me. As it should have been from the beginning.” The blonde woman was now on his right side. She returned her hand to the elastic of his trunks and bit her bottom lip as anticipation crept into her. Michael let out a sigh of defeat and closed his eyes as she slipped her hand under the elastic.

The hand was abruptly removed before it could go further down.

He heard a thud followed by the woman’s groan and a voice say “I’m going to call the police!”

The voice was too familiar. Was it--

“James.” Michael waited for a reply.

“Yeah. I’m here buddy.”

Michael realized that his body had tensed up at the unwanted caresses, and he slowly relaxed himself with a quiet sigh.

 

“Yeah. Yes. Yes, I told you all that already.”

Michael awoke to James’ distant voice. It seemed that he was talking to somebody outside the room.

A muffled voice, one that Michael had never heard before, seemed to be asking questions. He couldn’t exactly make out what the conversation was about, but the tone in James’ voice was serious, and he spoke with urgency.

Michael grunted and lifted his body to a sitting position. He was still on the bed, but his wrists and ankles were no longer being restrained. He was also wearing his Iron Maiden tee and gym shorts. He inspected his wrists. Red marks from the rope were burnt into his skin. He rubbed them and winced at the minor sting that resonated from the marks.

“Yes. Okay. Thank you so much. Goodbye.”

A slam was heard, and Michael assumed it was the door being closed. It was silent for a while, but then he heard a sigh followed by the shuffling of feet. The shuffling grew louder and louder until they stopped right outside his door. The door, already slightly ajar, slowly opened wider. He waited.

James slowly opened the door and peered inside. As soon as he noticed Michael was no longer asleep, he flashed him a comforting smile. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Michael returned the gentle smile. “Who was that?”

“Oh, umm, just the police. I, uhh…Well...”

Michael nodded his head. “I see. Did she--was she…”

“Yeah, yeah. She was...she’s gone. They’re going to deal with her.” James took a step into the room as he spoke and walked toward the bed.

“Right, right.” Michael looked away and added, “How did you find out about--”

“Oh! Umm, a girl. She came running out of your room. I was on my way out when she bumped into me and told me to help you. Then she just ran. I came immediately and saw you--when I saw you, I just…” James looked down, eyes closed, fists clenched. He shook his head and let out his breath. “But, umm, how are you? Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Michael replied immediately. “Yeah, fine. Just, you know...a little bit tormented. And relieved.”

“Relieved?” James took a seat on the bed.

“That you came.”

“Oh. Well…” James looked up. Michael was looking at him. “Well--I just, I mean, you’re my friend, and I have to--”

Michael laughed at his flustered comrade.

“Shut up.” James also laughed.

“Sorry.” Michael covered his shark-like grin behind his hand. “But, you know, thank you. Seriously. You saved me.”

“Yeah. No, yeah. It was nothing. I’m just glad you’re okay.” James placed his hand on Michael’s. “You’re okay,” he repeated in a whisper.

They stayed in that position, eyes on each other, hand in hand, for a while. James’ heart began to beat faster. The temperature in the room seemed to have risen, and he was worried his hand would begin to sweat. Here, in this position, so close to Michael, and after the events that transpired, there was nothing more he wanted to do than hold him close. But, he worried that it was too soon after the traumatic event. Still, the feeling to comfort his friend was overwhelming, and he struggled to control it.

Was that all they were, though? Friendship? Companionship? Or perhaps there was something more.

He wanted to do more than just hold him. More than that. But, he couldn’t. Not yet, anyway. Not ever, perhaps. Or maybe he could.

James was processing his feelings when he felt a tug. Michael had grasped his shirt collar and pulled him toward him, enveloping him in a passionate kiss that lasted nearly twenty seconds before Michael pulled away.

“Shit, sorry,” Michael said. “I didn’t--I was just, you know--I got caught up in the whole thing, atmosphere, and you know.”

“No, no. It’s fine. It’s fine. I actually, I mean, I was thinking about it anyway.”

“What?” Michael looked at him, a confused look on his face.

“What?” James looked at him, too.

“What did you just say?”

“I--I don’t know what you’re--”

“James.” Michael tilted his head, eyes never leaving the Scottish man.

“I was debating! I thought it was too soon, especially after all that shit you went through just now.”

“James.”

“I wasn’t going to take advantage of the situation, I swear! It’s just that the way we were looking at each other and our hands--”

“James.”

“--and the whole atmosphere. It just added up, man. But, I was controlling myself, and I would never do anyth--”

“James!”

“What?”

“Yes.”

James was confused. “Yes what?”

“I’m fine.”

“Well, that’s good.”

“And I want you.”

“What?”

“I need you.” Michael leaned closer to him and, once again, placed his lips on James’ lips. This time, the kiss was gentler yet more passionate.

James pulled away this time. “I can’t. Not after what you just went through.”

Michael returned to his sitting position. James didn’t understand. It was because of what he went through that he needed James. James, the man who had saved him, the man who he was closer to than anybody else in his life. How had Michael not realized this? Or perhaps he had refused to acknowledge the feelings he felt for his “friend.” These feelings had slowly been building up inside him, and now they had accumulated. Instead of rejecting them, Michael was embracing them. He could feel that James felt the same way. He was just too caring.

“I want it.”

“Michael, I can’t. You’re not in the right frame of mind and--”

“Forget about what happened! I’ve wanted this for a long time. Please just--just let me forget about everything that happened.” Michael pleaded and looked at James with big, blue, puppy-like eyes.

James hesitated. “Are you sure?”

“I want this.”

“Okay, but if you start to feel...uncomfortable...please...just stop.”

“I promise.”

James reached toward Michael and placed his hand on the back of his head. He pulled him down, and their lips met for the third time that day.

Michael returned a more eager kiss. He pulled James’ body toward him and laid back on the bed with James on top of him, their lips never separating.

James' hand traveled down Michael’s torso stopping where his tee ended. He pulled the shirt up, revealing the glistening abs of the German-Irish man. Michael broke the embrace to take off his shirt.

“Aww, I had just put that on you,” James said.

“A tee and gym shorts? Really, James?”

“Well if I knew we were gonna be having sex I would have put you in some nice lingerie.”

Michael smiled and went back to a sitting position, aiming for James’ shirt. He began unbuttoning it and pulled it down from his shoulders. James took off his undershirt and resumed the passionate kissing, bringing the Irishman back to a lying position.

James’ hand traveled down the now exposed chest of the Irishman. He slowly let his hand travel down his torso until he reached the elastic on the gym shorts. James grasped it firmly in his fist.

His lips left Michael’s only to begin traveling down his body. His chin, his neck, his shoulders, James’ lips covered those areas fiercely. As he made his way down Michael’s chest, his lips made a quick stop at each of Michael’s erect nipples, letting his tongue take over. James could hear Michael’s gasps as he flicked his tongue against them. Then, his lips took over once more, and they traveled down his abdomen to his gym shorts. James grasped the gym shorts with both fists and brought them down as his lips covered the areas they were exposing. He kissed the trunks which were now constraining a powerful erection. James placed his lips there, and Michael groaned as his back arched.

James removed his lips from Michael’s body and completely discarded the gym shorts, tossing them to the floor in the process.

He adjusted himself on top of Michael and was going to continue the kissing when Michael rose to a sitting position.

He kissed James’ exposed neck and used his left hand to squeeze his nipples. James bit down on his bottom lip to suppress a groan. Michael continued this as his right hand moved down James' body and traveled down his pants. Through his boxer briefs, Michael could feel the erection James was already sporting.

“These pants must be feeling really uncomfortable now. How about we get rid of them?”

Michael undid the button on the pants and pulled down the zipper with his teeth. His nose rubbed against James’ shaft causing him to let out a small gasp. He pinned James down onto the bed to take off his pants and tossed them next to his shorts.

Next, he focused his attention on James’ shoes. He took them off and threw them across the room leaving the Scottish man in only his black boxer briefs and black socks.

He returned his attention to the bulge on James’ briefs. He let his tongue travel along it and allowed his teeth to gently scrape it.

James’ breath became frantic, and he clutched at Michael’s ginger hair with both fists.

Michael moved his tongue up along his body until he reached James’ lips and took him in an impatient kiss, his tongue reaching as deep as it could inside James’ mouth.

James pushed Michael on his back and, once again, took a dominant position. He held on to the elastic on Michael’s red trunks and kissed the area beneath his belly button.

“Fuck!” Michael moaned as he used both his hands to push James’ head lower.

James complied.

He bit down on the elastic and, with the help of his hands, he removed the trunks.

Michael’s erection, finally free, sprung up, and James grasped at it with his right hand. He positioned his lips back on Michael’s as he stroked the fully-erect penis. Michael groaned into James’ mouth.

“Fuck!” Michael yelled out as he pushed James off of him and onto the bed to pin him down with his own naked body.

James was taken aback by the sudden position reversal, but he quickly succumbed to the Irishman’s lips as they were placed on top of his and to his smooth hands as they trailed down his body.

Their lips parted as a loud gasp escaped James’ lips. He could feel Michael’s hand sliding under his boxer briefs.

Michael placed a firm, yet gentle, grip around James’ cock. He looked down into James’ sparkling, blue eyes. Then, he mischievously smiled down at him as he squeezed James’ hard erection.

James’ eyes closed in pleasure and bit back a moan. He felt the hand loosen its grip on his dick, and he sharply exhaled at this new sensation running through his body.

Michael ripped James’ black boxer briefs down his legs leaving him naked under him. He tossed the briefs behind him, not bothering to see where they landed, and brought his face close to James’ hard, erect cock.

James' breathing came out in huffs, and he clenched at the white sheets under him as he felt Michael’s warm breath on the throbbing head of his penis.

Then, he inhaled sharply as he felt his wet tongue flick the head. His mind went blank as he submitted to the shivers Michael’s tongue brought to his body. He made no motion to suppress the loud groans coming from him.

Michael hungrily took the shaft into his mouth, and he carefully moved his mouth up and down along his cock.

The feeling of the tongue swirling around his hard cock caused James to jolt his pelvis forward and drive his shaft deeper into Michael’s mouth. He arched his back and reached out to Michael, pushing his head down in a guiding gesture.

Michael took these actions as encouragement and continued delivering pleasure to James’ body.

James had lost all sense of reality, and he was only faintly aware that his body was thrusting toward Michael’s mouth. He was panting and moaning and covered in sweat. His fists were firmly wound around Michael’s hair as he neared his climax. He threw his head back and--

Michael kneeled over him.

“Wha--” James struggled for breath.

Michael smiled down at him and got off of the bed. He dug through a drawer and brought out a tube.

“How about we change it up a bit?” Michael gave James a toothy grin.

James stared at him trying to decipher what he meant. Then, he looked at the tube Michael held in his hand, and he realized what was about to transpire. “Yeah,” he smiled up at him. “Sure. Umm, do you have--”

“Oh, right.” Michael dug around the drawer again and brought out some condoms. He took one.

“I guess we’re really gonna do this,” James said as he came to a sitting position on the bed.

“Yeah.” Michael adjusted the condom on his erection.

“No backing out now.”

“Nope.” He started applying the lubricant. “You’re going to need help with yours or--”

“I can do it," James said as he raised an outstretched arm.

“Alright.” He tossed the tube to James.

After they finished readying their bodies, Michael climbed back onto the bed. He placed his hand back on James’ erection and started stroking his shaft.

“Still hard, huh?” Michael teased.

“Well, you didn’t finished,” James murmured.

“How about I finish now,” Michael husked and pinned James down onto the bed. He fiercely crushed James’ lips with his. He ran his free hand down James naked body and paused only to pinch James erect nipples. He let go of James’ cock and pushed himself off of him. He narrowed his eyes down at him and smiled mischievously. “Let’s do this.”

James obeyed and shifted his body so he was laying face down. Michael placed a hand under him and caressed his abdomen before pushing at it.

Receiving the message, James arched his back making it easier for Michael to enter him.

Michael ran his finger down James spine causing a tingling sensation to run across it. Then he squeezed James’ right buttock before giving it a sharp slap.

A sharp sting spread across his buttock, and James buried his face in the pillow to stifle the moan that erupted from him.

Michael rubbed James’ ass as he prepared to penetrate him.

James knew what was coming, and he prepared for the new feeling that was about to run through his body. He had never been on the receiving end of this before, but, then again, he’d only had one other male partner and that was a long time ago.

Michael, on the other hand, had experience with both roles, and he gently brought his cock to James’ eager hole. He teased James’ hole with the tip of his cock’s head before finally thrusting in. With every grunt, his hips pushed more deeply.

“Shit!” he heard James exclaim.

“You doing okay?” He was only halfway in, and he needed more.

“Yeah,” James grunted. “Just--not used to this.” He felt a mixture of pain and pleasure as his body adjusted to the intruder.

Michael reached down to James’ penis and began stroking it. James’ moans encouraged him to keep doing so. He played with James’ cock and scrotum causing his moans to fill the room. As soon as he felt the body under him relax, he slowly thrusted deeper into James’ hole.

 _A little more,_ Michael thought. _Just a little more_

He plunged the rest of his cock into James’ asshole with a loud grunt.

Beneath him, James cursed loudly and gripped at the sheets.

Michael remained still for a few seconds allowing James to adjust to his new situation, then he slowly pulled out his cock only to quickly thrust it back in. He repeated the motion a few times, James’ groaning growing louder each time. Michael began to lose control and pounded into James’ throbbing asshole.

“Fuck! James!” Michael moaned. “So fucking good.”

“More, Mike...more…” James’ bit into the pillow, but his groans were still audible. Once the pain began to subside, he started pushing back into Michael’s cock. It didn’t take long for him to figure out the rhythm, and, soon, they were both in sync.

Michael grasped the dark brown locks in order to pull James’ head back. Now, James’ groans were louder, and it encouraged Michael to thrust harder. Struggling to keep up with this faster pace, James placed his hands beneath his chest and lifted his torso. His body seemed lighter, or perhaps it was due to the loss of air.

Michael let go of James’ hair to help him maintain his new position. He placed his hand on James’ hips and held him up while his other hand maintained its position on James’ now jerking cock.

James felt fingernails dig into his hips as Michael’s cock drove in and out of his tingling hole. He couldn’t hold it in any longer. Michael’s hand felt so good on his dick, almost as good as his mouth had felt. He could tell Michael had done this before, perhaps more than once. The combined sensations of his throbbing dick being stroked, nails digging into his skin, and Michael’s pulsing cock inside him drove him over the edge. He moaned Michael’s name a few times urging him to go faster, deeper.

Michael kept going. His breathing was heavier, and he had his eyes closed shut. He was close to cumming, but he wanted James to experience it, too. He kept stroking James’ dick, rapidly but gently, and responded to his name being moaned by thrusting faster. He couldn’t hold it in any longer. He leaned forward, pounding harder, and bit James’ shoulders in order to stifle the moan that was threatening to escape his throat.

James felt Michael’s teeth on his skin. His vision faded to black. With a loud groan, James’ experienced an Earth-shattering orgasm and came into Michael’s hand.

Michael felt James’ body relax under him and his hole tighten around his cock, and he, too, surrendered to the urge inside him. He hurried his thrusting and bit the skin harder, finally exploding into James’ hot, tingling hole.

He collapsed onto James’ relaxed body and could feel James’ heart beating rapidly. His, too, was at an increasing tempo. It was almost as if they were in sync. They laid like that for a while with only their rapid breathing and pounding hearts interrupting the silence.

After he began to regain his normal breathing cycle, Michael began to remove himself from James.

“Oh, fuck…” Michael whispered into James’ nape. “Fuck…” He pushed himself up and turned over to James’ right side, his limp dick making a squishing sound as it finally exited James’ entrance.

James, too, turned over to lay on his back. His heavy pants were beginning to quiet down. He laughed.

Michael managed to find his voice. “What?”

“Nothing. It’s just that--” James let out a small sigh.

“What?” Michael turned his body toward James and used his elbow to support himself.

“I just never thought it’d come to this. I mean, it felt so good.”

Michael smiled. “Yeah?”

James turned to him. “Yeah,” he said with a smile. “However!”

Michael looked at him; a worried look came across his face.

“Next time,” James started, “I get to be top.”

Michael chuckled. “Have you not seen the fanart? I’m always top.”

“Not in this relationship.” He shot Michael a concerned look. “How are you?”

“I’m good.” He looked up at the ceiling. “Very good.”

“You sure?” James was still not convinced that this had been the right thing to do.

“Yes.” Michael turned to face James. “Thank you. I needed this. I needed...you.”

James replied with a warm smile before turning to the clock on the wall. “Oh, shit! It’s past 9. Jen and Nick--” 

Michael grunted. “Whatever. We could just tell them we got drunk or something.”

“Or that we had sex.”

Michael shot him his toothy grin and pulled his head close to his. He gave James’ lips a gentle brush with his own. “I think I love you,” he whispered.

“Fuck off,” James said and smiled as he heard Michael laugh.


End file.
